Un nuevo mundo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Un accidente ha llevado a ciertos blaiders al mundo pokemon ademas les ha ocurrido algo que parece ser imposible de solucionar, ahora necesitaran de la ayuda de una coordinadora y una entrenadora para poder volver a su mundo
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo mundo

En beypark se estaba lidiando una batalla entre Ginga, Masamune, Tsubassa, Ryuga y Kyoya mientras Kenta, Yu y Madoka estaban observando

"vamos leone ¡atacalo!"-grito Kyoya dirigiendo su bey hacia L-drago

"no te rindes tan fácilmente ¡apastalo L-drago!"- grito Ryuga mientras ambos beys chocaban

"¡vamos striker!"- dijo Masamune al momento de atacarlos a ambos

El ataque de striker no tuvo mucho éxito pero lo que si logro fue enfurecerlos mas de lo que ya estaban

"¡¿Quién te pidió que te entrometieras?!"- grito Kyoya dirigiéndose al chico

"¡primero aplastare a ese idiota y después me ocupare de los demás!"- grito Ryuga dirigiéndose a striker

"¡creo que deberías preocuparte de que yo te venza!"- grito Tsubassa- "¡vamos Eagle!"

"¿se olvidaron de mi tan pronto?"- pregunto Ginga-"¡pegasus!"- grito dirigiéndose a leone

"¡no lo harás! ¡muro de viento de león!"-grito Kyoya haciendo aparecer un gran tornado en el estadio

"¿tan pronto usando maniobras especiales?"- pregunto Tsubassa antes de sonreír-"en ese caso ¡choque ala de metal!"

"con que con esas estamos ¿no? ¡espada relámpago!"- grito Masamune haciendo uso de su maniobra especial

"¡golpe mordida voladora del emperador dragón!"-grito Ryuga sacando todo su poder

"¡ataque explosivo pegasus!"-grito Ginga mientras pegasus caía en dirección a los otros beys

Una luz cegadora apareció de repente justo donde ellos usaban sus maniobras especiales, después se escuchó un enorme rugido que les llamo la atención.

Justo en el punto donde los beys estaban se pudo ver una rasgadura de color negra muy grande, de ahí salio una criatura gigante blanca con algunas rayas violetas

"¡¿Qué es eso?!"- pregunto Yu asustado

"¡no lo sé! ¡Pero esto no me gusta para nada!"- grito Madoka con mucho miedo

"¡¿Cómo detenemos esto?!"- pregunto Kenta

"¡RAWR!"- rugió la criatura al momento de provocar unos vientos fuertes

De repente los cielos se oscurecieron y ellos podían sentir como esas ráfagas querían mandarlos a volar, pero de un momento a otros una luz los envolvió y fueron arrastrados hasta ser absorbidos por una especie de vórtice.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!"-gritaron todos mientras caían por un túnel brillante

~Mientras tanto~

"¿quieres quitarte ese libro de la cara?"- pregunto con fastidio una chica castaña

"sabes que no, este libro tiene toda la información de la región Sinnoh esta región, es muy interesante"- respondió una chica de cabello negro sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas del libro

"siempre es lo mismo contigo, llegamos a una nueva región y te propones en saber todo sobre sus ciudades, bosques, leyendas y pokemon"- respondió la castaña

"¿Qué puedo decir Rox? Me encanta aprender sobre los pokemones y sus leyendas"- respondió entre risas la pelinegra

"¿entonces Valentina porque no eres investigadora en lugar de coordinadora?"- pregunto Rox

"no tiene nada de malo querer aprender mas además es bueno que aprendas sobre tus propios pokemon y sobre los lugares a donde vas"-respondió Valentina

"pues alla tu, yo prefiero confiar en mis habilidades, instintos y claro que en mis pokemon"- dijo Rox un poco molesta

Las dos chicas estaban en la región Sinnoh iban caminando por el bosque camino a Pueblo Sosiego para el concurso pokemon de Valentina para ganar su quinto liston y de ahí ir a ciudad Marina para que Rox pudiera ganar su ultima medalla de gimnasio pero las dos no sabían que algo les esperaba mas cerca de lo que creían.

"¡¿QUE ES ESO?!"- grito Valentina señalando un destello de luz enorme

"¡no lo se! ¡vamos a ver!"- grito Rox yendo en dirección hacia alla junto con su amiga

~Mientras tanto~

Ginga estaba despertando, se sentía completamente mareado e incapaz de ponerse en pie y por alguna razón se sentía diferente pero para su suerte Madoka y Kenta estaban despertando

"¿q-que paso?"-pregunto Madoka despertando

"no s-se e-estoy muy mareado solo recuerdo que estábamos combatiendo y una luz extraña junto con ese monstruo nos trajeron aquí"- dijo Kenta con dificultad recobrando el sentido

"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Ginga haciendo que sus amigos lo voltearan a ver

"no lo se Ging- ¡AH!"- grito Madoka viendo a su amigo

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el chico

"¡¿Quién eres?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué eres?!"-pregunto Kenta alarmado

"¿de que hablan? Soy yo, soy Ginga"- contesto el

"¡¿Qué te paso?!"- pregunto la oji azul

"¿Qué me paso de que?"- pregunto el comenzando a asustarse

"mírate"- dijo Madoka mostrándole un espejo

Ginga se miro de pies a cabeza, ya no era humano era un especie de caballo con un cuerno y cabello rojo con detalles azules, sus ojos seguían siendo color ámbar y de alguna manera rojo

"¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿Dónde quede?! ¡¿PORQUE ME VEO ASI?!"- grito alarmado

"no lo se pero… ¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Madoka viendo a su alrededor

Parecían estar en un bosque pero no había rastro de los demás

"¡Madoka! ¡Gingi! ¡Kenchi! ¡¿Dónde están?!"- se escucho la voz de Yu

Ellos no lo dudaron y siguieron la voz del pequeño pero cuando llegaron no lo podían creer, al parecer solo Yu parecía ser humano

"¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Qué les paso a Masabobo,Tsubassa, a Tatekyo?!"- pregunto desesperado el niño

Todos miraron a Tsubassa quien al parecer era una especie de ave grande color cafe con mechones de cabello rojo en su cabeza y plumas amarillas y rojas en su cola. Kyoya parecía ser un venado con flores en sus astas pero no se caían parecía que crecían de sus astas y Masamune parecía ser una especie de zebra pequeña negra con pequeñas rayas blancas y un cuerno en la cabeza en forma de rayo.

"¿que nos paso?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"no lo se yo estoy igual que ustedes"- dijo Ginga mientras lo miraban

"creo que estamos en otro mundo y solo ustedes se transformaron porque estaban combatiendo"- supuso Madoka

"entonces estamos en otra dimensión"- dijo Kyoya

"eso creo, necesitamos saber como volver a casa"- dijo Masamune

"si pero….. si todos los que combatían se transformaron…. ¡Ryuga! ¡¿Dónde esta?!"- grito Kenta asustado

"no lo se, cuando despertamos el no estaba aquí"- dijo Yu

"estoy aquí"-dijo la voz de Ryuga a través de los arbustos

"¿Ryuga porque estas ahí escondido?"- pregunto Kenta-"sal de ahí"

"no saldré ni aunque me obliguen"- dijo permaneciendo en los arbustos

"vamos, todos nos transformamos en cosas extrañas ¿Qué tan mala puede ser la tuya?"- pregunto Ginga

"si escucho una sola risa les aseguro que lo destruiré cuando regrese a la normalidad"- amenazo antes de salir

Cuando el salio nadie ahí podía creerlo era una especie de mono pequeño color rojo marron de aspecto muy adorable y además de tener una flama en el trasero, Era difícil para todos aguantar la risa asi que decidieron hacer un silencio largo.

"t-te vez diferente"- dijo Yu aguantando la risa

"creeme que no me había dado cuenta"- dijo muy molesto

"¡Ryuga tu trasero se esta quemando!"-grito Ginga

"hace unos minutos me di cuenta de que debe estar asi, no me quema ni nada pero tengo una pregunta ¡¿Qué mierda nos paso?!"- pregunto enojado

Ellos no sabían que hacer, ni que contestar pero antes de que pudieran decir algo escucharon unos pasos.

"¡aquí es de donde vino esa luz!"- grito Valentina llegando junto con su amiga

"si pero creo que no sabremos que fue….. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿que hacen aquí?"- pregunto Rox

Ahora si estaban en aprietos


	2. Bienvenidos al mundo pokemon

Bienvenidos al mundo pokemon

Ellos no sabían ni que contestar, no tenían idea de donde estaban ni porque sus amigos se transformaron

"y-yo soy Madoka, él es Yu y él es Kenta"- respondio Madoka tan nerviosa como los dos niños

"¿sus pokemon causaron esa enorme luz?"- pregunto Valentina con curiosidad

"¿pokemon?"- pregunto Kenta confundido

"si, hablo del keldeo, el chimchar, el pidegeotto, el sawsbuck y el blitzle que están con ustedes"-pregunto Rox

"b-bueno creo que si"- respondio Yu confundido y nervioso

"impresionante y ¿tú eres entrenadora pokemon?"- pregunto Valentina

"¿Qué soy qué?"- pregunto Madoka sin entender la pregunta

"una entrenadora, pienso eso porque al parecer tu eres la única con edad para serlo a comparación de tus hermanos"- respondió la pelinegra

"¿h-hermanos? No son mis hermanos son mis amigos"- respondió Madoka

"perdona es que es normal que a veces alguien viaje con alguien de su familia pero en fin ¿eres entrenadora pokemon?"- volvió a preguntar

Madoka iba a contestar pero sintió como Yu y Kenta le jalaron el brazo y la reunieron con ellos y sus amigos convertidos

"deberíamos fingir que somos de aquí hasta que sepamos como volver a la normalidad y a nuestro mundo"- dijo Tsubassa susurrando

"pero si hacemos algo incorrecto igual y se darán cuenta"- susurro Kenta

"si pero aun no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellas por ahora solo sabemos que nuestra apariencia es normal aquí ahora solo sigámosles la corriente"- susurro Kyoya

"¿y cuando les decimos la verdad?"- pregunto Ryuga

"cuando sepamos que podemos confiar en ellas ¿están de acuerdo?"- pregunto Tsubassa a lo que todos asintieron

Ellos se voltearon de vuelta a las dos chicas que estaban algo confundidas por su actitud

"si somos entrenadores pokemon"- contesto Madoka intentando parecer normal igual que los otros

"seguro son muy fuertes para causar un resplandor asi"- dijo Rox con una mirada extraña

"si por cierto ¿son de la región Unova?"-pregunto Valentina

"¿eh? s-si somos de la region Unova"- contesto Kenta riendo nervioso

"genial nunca había visto pokemones nativos de Unova tan de cerca"- dijo Valentina con los ojos llenos de asombro

"¿Qué me dices de meloetta?"- pregunto Rox un poco molesta

"sabes de que hablo"- dijo Valentina esperando que su amiga no se enojara-"y ¿de que ciudad vienen?"- pregunto la chica

"ah…. Bueno somos de… ciudad N-Nimbasa"- respondio Yu riendo nervioso

"idiota ni siquiera sabemos si esa es una ciudad de verdad"- murmuro Kenta enojado

"asombroso ciudad Nimbasa es la ciudad mas famosa de Unova ¡siempre he querido ir ahí y ganarle a todo entrenador que me encuentre"- dijo Rox emocionada

"jeje discúlpenla por cierto mi nombre es Valentina y vengo de pueblo Lavanda, soy una coordinadora pokemon que esta en busca de su quinto y último listón"- dijo Valentina presentándose

"mi nombre es Rox, vengo de ciudad Jubilo y soy una entrenadora que en poco tiempo ganara su ultima medalla para poder ganar la liga pokemon y la elite 4"- dijo Rox con mucho orgullo

"hola yo soy Ginga y ellos son"- el fue interrumpido porque las dos chicas se vieron espantadas

"¡ese keldeo hablo!"- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

"¿s-se supone que no deben hacerlo?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"¡ese pidgeotto también!"- grito Rox

"¡¿Cómo es posible que sus pokemones puedan hablar?!"- pregunto Valentina

"…eh….. Pues bueno n-nosotros…. Ellos"- trato de justificar Madoka pero no se le ocurrió nada

"¡guau! ¡Seguro son entrenadores increíblemente fuertes para lograr que sus pokemon hablen!"- exclamo la pelinegra emocionada

"¡es ciero! Quiero tener una batalla contigo"- dijo Rox señalando a Madoka

"¿y-yo?"- pregunto la ojiazul confundida

"si, tú y tu keldeo"- dijo Rox entusiasmada-"quiero una batalla"-

"y yo quiero una batalla contra ti pequeño"- dijo Valentina apuntando a Kenta-"quiero ver si tú y tu chimchar son capaces de vencerme a mi y mis pokemon"-

"¿mi chimchar? ¡¿Hablas de Ryuga?!"- pregunto el niño

"ah que lindo que le pusieras nombre pero sí, quiero una batalla contra ti"- respondió la ojos cafés con una sonrisa

Ahora ¿Qué debían hacer?, no tenían ni la mas remota idea de que hacer en una batalla pokemon pero la 'brillante' idea de seguir la corriente los obligaba a tener esa batalla quisieran o no.

"Bien la batalla será de uno contra uno yo combatiré contra Madoka y su keldeo mientras Vale combate con Kenta y su chimchar"- dijo Rox- "alguna pregunta?"

"s-si, yo no tengo mucha experiencia"- dijo Kenta tartamudeando-"en realidad no tengo nada de experiencia"

"ah ya entiendo eres un entrenador primerizo y chimchar es tu primer pokemon"-supuso Valentina

"s-si asi es"-dijo Kenta con la esperanza de no seguir peleando

"no importa solo dile a tu pokemon que use los ataques que sabe"-dijo la pelinegra

"pero yo….."-

"no conoces sus ataques ¿verdad?"- pregunto la chica a lo que el asintió-"entonces usa tu pokedex"- aconsejo ella pero el se puso mas nervioso

"yo… ah… r-rompi mi pokedex"- dijo rascándose la cabeza-"_sea lo que sea eso"_- pensó el niño

"bien te ayudare, los ataques de un chimchar son lanza llamas, golpes furia, arañazo, rueda de fuego, sorpresa y torbellino de fuego"- le dijo la chica

"mierda eso es peor….. ¿s-sabes hacer algo de eso Ryuga?"- pregunto Kenta nervioso

"¿te parece que se hacer esas cosas?"- pregunto Ryuga enojado-"no se ni la razón de porque me transforme en esto ¡¿en que me metiste?!"- grito el chico transformado

"yo no hice nada fue culpa de Kyoya y su idea de seguir la corriente, ahora debes hacer al menos uno de esos ataques para que no sospeche"- dijo Kenta

"¿y como esperas que lo haga idiota?"-pregunto Ryuga enojado

"no me llames idiota y solo has como si tuvieras tu bey, saca tu poder"- le pidió Kenta

"oye empecemos ya"- le pidió Valentina

"ok"-

"muy bien ¡ve dragonair!"- dijo arrojando una pokebola

De repente de su pokebola salió una especie de serpiente azul gigante muy hermosa con alas en la cabeza y un orbe azul en su cuello y dos más en su cola

"guau"- dijo maravillado el niño

"gracias, tu eres el principiante así que te dejare empezar"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"g-gracias….. ¿Qué puedes hacer?"- pensó Kenta-"¡ya se! ¡Ryuga usa arañazo!

"¿Cómo lo hago?"- pregunto Ryuga

"solo aráñalo"- dijo a lo que el obedecio

Ryuga arañó a dragonair pero no sirvió de nada al parecer no uso un ataque de verdad

"bien dragonair ¡usa chorro de agua!"- grito la chica

De repente dragonair saco un proyectil de agua que iba directo a Ryuga y le causo mucho daño

"Ryuga ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto su amigo preocupado

"s-si pero no se porque me causo demasiado daño si solo era agua"- dijo volviendo a levantarse

"no se que pasa pero ¡golpéalo o algo!"- grito Kenta

Ryuga hizo lo que le pidió e intento golpear a dragonair pero este solo esquivo su golpe dejándolo tirado en el piso

"¡acabalo con furia dragón!"- grito Valentina

El cuerno de dragonair saco un rayo de tonalidad azul muy poderoso que después de tomar forma de dragón cayo directamente en Ryuga dejándolo inconciente

"¡Ryuga! ¡¿Ryuga te sientes bien?! ¿Por qué no despierta?"- pregunto Kenta entre lagrimas

"solo esta exhausto, descuida estará bien en un momento"- dijo la chica a lo que el asintió

El niño solo asintió y tomo el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo en brazos para ver la otra batalla.

Para Madoka y Ginga las cosas no parecían ir nada bien, Rox había sacado a su pikachu quien todavía tenía toda su energía y Ginga parecía estar muy debilitado pero aun seguía en pie.

"¡pikachu usa cola de hierro!"- pidió la entrenadora a lo que el pokemon obedecido

"¡esquivalo!"- grito Madoka con miedo de que lastimaran mas a su amigo

Ginga intento moverse pero no fue rápido y sufrio un gran golpe de parte de pikachu

"¡Ginga! ¡¿estas bien?!"- pregunto Madoka asustada

"s-si, estoy bien"- dijo el poniéndose de pie

"debo admitir que es sorprendente que tu pokemon pueda hablar y no estoy segura de como lo hiciste pero el tiempo que usaste para enseñarle a hablar pudiste haberlo usado para entrenarlo adecuadamente, creo que al menos debiste enseñarle a usar un ataque, se nota que eres solo una entrenadora mediocre que no tiene idea de que hacer"- dijo Rox con una risa burlona

"y-yo…"-intentaba decir Madoka pero no se le ocurria nada pero lo que veía la sorprendió tanto que la dejo muda

De repente el cuerno de Ginga empezó a brillar mucho y de alguna manera se veía mas grande tanto que parecía una espada, por algún raro instinto empezó a correr en dirección hacia pikachu y lo obligo a recibir el impacto de su ataque lo que dejo a pikachu en el suelo.

"¡¿Cómo fue que Gingi hizo eso?!"- pregunto Yu asombrado

"parece que el plan de Rox funciono"- dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

"¿Qué plan?"- pregunto Madoka escuchando a la chica

"espero que no te hallas tomado enserio lo que dije, al empezar la batalla me di cuenta de que tu y tu keldeo tenían un lazo muy especial y si yo te insultaba claramente se iba a enojar y te defendería, asi me sucedió cuando mi pikachu era solo un pichu"- dijo Rox con una sonrisa

"¿es cierto Ginga? ¿Lograste hacer eso solo porque querías defenderme?"- pregunto Madoka

"b-bueno si"- contesto el chico pokemon algo sonrojado

"gracias"- dijo dándole un abrazo

"diste una buena batalla amigo, ahora descansa"-dijo la chica metiendo al pokemon a su pokebola- "ahora díganme ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?"- pregunto Rox muy seria

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto Yu

"actúan muy raro y es obvio que no tenían ni idea de que es una batalla pokemon, solo hicimos esto para ponerlos a prueba ¿de donde vienen y que hacen aquí?"- pregunto Valentina

Ellos dudaron un momento pero ya no tenían opción asi que tenían que decir toda la verdad

"b-bueno, primero creo que debo decirles que no somos de este mundo, venimos de yo creo otra dimensión"- contesto Madoka algo nerviosa

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"- pregunto Valentina tratando de entender

"no sabemos, nuestros amigos tenían una batalla bey y de repente una enorme bestia apareció de repente, produjo una enorme luz, nos desmayamos y cuando despertamos nuestros amigos estaban convertidos en eso que llaman pokemones"- dijo Yu al momento de que Valentina saco un libro y empezó a buscar una pagina

"entonces significa que ellos hablan porque eran humanos ¿verdad?"- pregunto Rox

"si, nosotros éramos humanos pero supongo que nos trasformamos porque nosotros estábamos combatiendo"- contesto Tsubassa

Valentina encontró la pagina que buscaba y se las mostro a todos

"¿fue este pokemon quien los trajo aquí?"- pregunto la chica señalando una foto

"si fue este, ¿es un pokemon?"-pregunto Madoka

"si, recuerdo haber visto una estatua de este pokemon en ciudad Corazonada"- dijo Rox mirando la pagina

"según esto, su nombre es palkia y es un pokemon tipo dragón. Se dice que el protege el espacio mientras dialga su eterno rival protege el tiempo, según las leyendas dice que ellos dos son los pilares del trio dragón"- empezó a leer la pelinegra-"la mitología de Sinnoh lo describe como una deidad, Se dice que vive en una dimensión paralela y controla las conexiones de las dimensiones, puede viajar por cualquier dimensión a su antojo y cada que siente una perturbación en el espacio intenta estabilizarlo con su presencia y respiración"-

"¿entonces nuestra batalla hizo que el fuera a nuestra dimensión a estabilizarla?"- pregunto Masamune

"Este pokemon legendario habita usualmente en Sinnoh pero se queda en el espacio porque se vuelve mas estable con cada respiración suya y se dice que ataca desgarrando el tejido de la dimensión donde percibe una amenaza"- dijo ella

"oigan ¿recuerdan que palkia causo algo como una ruptura?, seguramente se percato de la cantidad de poder que ellos estaban usando y creyo que lo íbamos a atacar"- supuso Kenta

"pero ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?"-pregunto Yu

"seguramente se debía a la energía y manipulación del viento que uso nos trajo aquí y la mezcla de la energía de sus beys y la de palkia transformo a Ginga, Kyoya, Tsubassa, Masamune y Ryuga"- supuso Madoka

"es lo mas posible"- dijo Valentina

"y ¿ahora que? ¿Cómo volvemos a la normalidad? O ¿Cómo volvemos a nuestra dimensión?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"no lo se pero seguro puedo encontrar algo en este libro, no se preocupen no descansaremos hasta que sean normales y que vuelvan a su mundo"- les aseguro ella con una sonrisa

"espera ¡¿Cómo que no descansaremos?!"- pregunto Rox sorprendida

"jeje, permítanme hablar a solas con ella"-dijo Valentina con una risita nerviosa

Ella y su amiga caminaron unos metros lejos de ellos para poder hablar en privado

"Rox por favor no podemos dejarlos así"-le dijo la pelinegra con una mirada suplicante-"no puedes ser tan mala como para abandonarlos cuando nos necesitan"-

"no es que no quiera ayudarlos pero sabes bien que estoy en camino de ganar mi última medalla, participar en la liga pokemon y más importante ganar la elite 4, sabes lo importante que es para mí derrotar a Cynthia, tienes suerte que te deje viajar conmigo y que me detenga para que tu estés en tus concursos"- dijo la de cabello café

"lo haces porque soy tu amiga, no eres mala solamente eres enfocada y determinada con tus metas además se que no serias capas de dejarlos solos sin ayudarlos"-dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

"¿Quién dice que no lo haría Vale?"- pregunto Rox desafiante

"pudiste dejarme sola con la parvada de beedrills que quería aniquilarme hace 2 años cuando era principiante pero no lo hiciste porque eres buena persona y no dejarías a alguien cuando te necesita, me salvaste y me dejaste acompañarte además me enseñaste sobre como entrenar a los pokemon y a como valerme por mi misma"- le dijo la chica

"lo hice porque estabas indefensa además ya me estabas siguiendo para variar"- dijo Rox con fastidio

"por favor"-dijo Valentina poniendo su mejor cara de perrito atropellado

"esa cara de perro pulgoso dejo de funcionar desde que cumpliste 15, no funcionara esta vez"-dijo la castaña tratando de resistirse

La chica no le hizo caso y siguió con su cara de perrito, Rox intento resistirse pero fue demasiada adorabilidad para ella y termino cediendo

"…bien lo hare, los ayudare también, tienes suerte de aun tener cara de niña aun cumpliendo quince"- dijo Rox rindiéndose

"¡yay! ¡Gracias Rox!"- dijo dándole un abrazo

"si, si ,si…. ¡suéltame! ¡sabes que no me acostumbré a los abrazos!"- dijo Rox a lo que su amiga la solto

Ambas volvieron y se dirigieron a los chicos que no escucharon ni una palabra de lo que dijeron

"los ayudaremos a volver a su hogar y claro a volver a ser humanos"-dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

"pero por ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- pregunto Yu

"por ahora Vale va a buscar algo en su tonto libro que pueda ayudarnos pero aun asi hasta que encontremos algo seguiremos nuestro curso planeado e iremos a pueblo Sosiego para el concurso pokemon de Vale y luego iremos a ciudad Marina para mi batalla con el líder de gimnasio"- dijo Rox-"si de ahí entonces tenemos que ir a algún lugar para ayudarlos entonces nos desviaremos, por ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir"-

"¿A dónde?"- pregunto Kyoya

"aquí, es un buen lugar para dormir"- dijo Valentina buscando en su mochila hasta sacar una manta y dársela a ellos

"¿no la vas a usar?"- pregunto Yu

"no, yo siempre uso a altaria para hacer una cama, vean esto"-dijo la chica sabando una pokebola-"¡sal altaria!"- grito al momento de lanzarla

De ahí salio una especie de ave azul con alas y cuerpo como de algodón

"¿nos dormiremos encima de tu pokemon? ¿no crees que es algo cruel?"- pregunto Kenta

"no, el nos hara una cama"- dijo ella con una sonrisa-"¡usa rizo algodón!"-

De repente altaria agito sus alas y salieron un monton de algodones que se veían tan suaves como las nubes, la chica regreso a su pokemon y ninguno lo dudo antes de arrojarse sobre ese monton de algodón

"es tan suave"- dijo Masamune extremadamente comodo

"si, creo que acampar con pokemones tiene sus ventajas"- dijo Ginga

"¿Qué paso?'- pregunto Ryuga despertándose

"¡que bueno que estas bien! ¡perdoname debi decir la verdad antes! ¡no debi convencerte de pelear!"- dijo Kenta entre lagrimas abrazando a su amigo

"no importa ya estoy bien, pero explíquenme que paso"- pidió el convertido


	3. Una historia del pasado

Capítulo 3: una historia del pasado

Después de que Ryuga despertó le explicaron todo y no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse, Rox paso como una hora explicándoles el mundo pokemon mientras Valentina no despegaba los ojos de su libro buscando una solución al problema. Después de un rato la comida ya estaba lista.

"¿Qué hay para cenar?"- pregunto Yu

"es arroz frito con un poco de condimento sabor a curri, es delicioso"- dijo Rox

"¿Cómo cocinaron el arroz?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"pues con la vaporera"-contesto Valentina

"¿Quién lleva una vaporera portátil en un viaje?"-pregunto Kyoya

"las que nos perdemos en el bosque muy seguido"-dijo Valentina soltando una risa mientras Rox aparto la mirada

Las chicas tomaron sus pokebolas para invitar a sus pokemon a cenar

"¡salgan todos!"- grito Valentina lanzando sus pokebolas al aire

Rox no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo

"¡hora de cenar!"- grito Rox al llamar a sus amigos

De las pokebolas de Valentina salieron un blaziken, una kirlia, una dragonair, un altaria y una pequeña espeon. Mientras que de las de Rox salieron un pikachu, una bunneary, un pidgey, una meloetta y un gyarados. Todos se asombraron al ver a los pokemon de las chicas pero a Tsubassa lo impacto algo

"¡esa ave se parece mucho a mi!"- grito Tsubassa

"si porque pidgey es la evolución de pidgeotto tontito"- expreso Rox con burla

"¿evolución?"- preguntaron todos sin entender

"si, cuando un pokemon llega a cierto nivel o alcanza cierto potencial puede evolución, hay pokemones que evolucionan gracias a ciertas piedras especiales o por causas naturales, también hay quienes no tienen evoluciones o los que tienen mas de una"- explico Rox

"¿mas de una?"- pregunto Madoka

"si…..mmm….. ¿Cómo lo explico?"- pregunto Rox

"es simple, miren Ryuga es un chimchar y chimchar tiene dos evoluciones llamadas monferno e infernape"-dijo Valentina-"¿entienden?"- pregunto a lo que todos asintieron

"y ¿nosotros podemos evolucionar?"- pregunto Masamune

"no sabría decirte pero algo me dice que si puesto que Kyoya llego evolucionado ya que la evolución de un deerling es un sawsbuck y Tsubassa llego como un pidgeotto en lugar de un pidgeot pero lo que no entiendo es porque tu y Ryuga llegaron en la primera evolución"- dijo la peli negra

"y ¿Qué hay de mi?"- pregunto Ginga

"los keldeo no tienen evolución pero si cambios de forma"- dijo la chica

"¿cambios de forma?"- pregunto el convertido

"si tu forma habitual y tu forma brio que es cuando puedes correr mas rápido, saltar mas alto y puede que hasta volar"- dijo haciendo que Ginga se sorprendiera

"¡genial siempre he querido volar!"- exclamo el

"saben he pensado que si Ginga pudo hacer un ataque quizás ustedes puedan hacerlo también"- dijo Kenta

"si, es muy probable"- dijo Rox

"pero no se acostumbren que no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo ¿encontraste algo en tu libro?"- pregunto Kyoya a Valentina

"si, hay algo llamado la piedra deseo, según esto concede deseos no egoístas y que nunca son para uno, es decir si tu deseo es noble y para ayudar a alguien mas será cumplido"- dijo Valentina

"genial pero ¿Dónde esta?"- pregunto Yu

"dice que esta en la caverna subterránea de ciudad Marina, solo se puede llegar si nadas hasta una cámara de aire y emprendes una búsqueda dentro de la cueva, eso dice pero no tengo la ubicación exacta"- dijo Valentina

"bien tenemos un problema solucionado ¿Cuándo vamos a ciudad Marina?"- pregunto Madoka

"la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de Rox es en ciudad Marina"- dijo la chica-"después de mi concurso podríamos tomar un barco hacia alla y después de su batalla podríamos ir a buscar la piedra"- dijo Valentina a lo que casi todos estaban de acuerdo

"¿y como cuanto tiempo seria eso?"- pregunto Ryuga

"como en tres días sin mencionar lo que tardemos buscando la piedra"- dijo la chica

"¡¿tres días?!"- pregunto enojado-"no esperare tres días y quien sabe cuánto en este cuerpo de mono cilindrero"- afirmo el

"pero no tienes opción"- le dijo Rox algo fastidiada

"¿Qué tal si nos brincamos su concurso y tu batalla para poder ir a ciudad Marina mañana?"- pregunto el convertido

"¡¿estas loco?!"- exclamaron ambas chicas

"no sabes cuanto me esforzado para esto, es el ultimo concurso que habrá antes del gran festival y si no lo gano no entrare"- dijo Valentina

"y yo he superado un entrenamiento muy arduo para poder entrar a la liga pokemon, si venzo a Voltor será posible que entre, y después de eso la campeona Cyntia me tomara enserio como una oponente"- dijo Rox muy seria-

"hemos soportado tormentas de arena, lugares embrujados, huracanes, tormentas, calores insoportables, heladas increíbles, todo tipo de maltrato, ladrones de pokemon, días sin comer, días perdidas en el bosque, entrenamiento duro, pokemones salvajes y nos hemos esforzado demasiado ¡no nos rendiremos ahora y será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea!"- grito Valentina con una mirada de determinación dejándolo soprendido

"puffff, bien pero ¿despues de eso como volveremos a nuestra dimensión?"- pregunto Ryuga

"por ahora concentrémonos en encontrar la piedra y después haremos eso"- dijo Rox

Un rato después todos estaban comiendo pero a Yu se le ocurrio una idea para pasar el tiempo

"¿Qué tal si contamos una historia?"- pregunto el niño

"no veo porque no"-dijo Madoka-"¿Quién la contara?"- pregunto

"¡yo se una!"- exclamo Masamune

"no, que mejor lo hagan Vale o Roxy, quiero escuchar que tipo de leyendas tienen aquí"- dijo alegremente

"bueno una de mis favoritas es la de Sir Aron y el árbol del comienzo"- dijo Rox pero Yu la interrumpió

"¡no! Que mejor sea de terror aprovechando que es de noche ¿te sabes alguna? Y por cierto debe ser real"- le dijo el niño

"yo… no pero-"- fue interrumpida por Valentina quien abrazo sus piernas al recordar

"yo se una"- dijo la chica

"¿y es real?"- pregunto el chiquillo

"si, me ocurrio a los 8 años"- dijo la peli negra

"Vale no tienes que contarla si no quieres"- dijo Madoka notando la expresión de la chica

"no la escuches ¡cuéntala!"- grito el niño con curiosidad

"ok….."- suspiro ella-"Yo vengo de Pueblo Lavanda y ahí hay un lugar llamado la torre pokemon, los medios inventan que es una estación de radio pero la verdad es que ahí es para que muchos entierren a sus pokemon muertos, esto a provocado que Pueblo Lavanda sea un habitad natural para pokemon tipo fantasma"- dijo ella

"¿pokemon fantasma? ¿acaso son pokemon muertos o algo asi?"- pregunto Masamune

"no, son pokemon con poderes de fantasmas y con la habilidad de comunicarse con los muertos"- dijo Rox

"como sea, cuenta una historia que ahí también Vivian algunos pokemon salvajes que se sienten a salvo allí, como hace años había una Marowak que tuvo sus huevos ahí, pero tiempo después vinieron unas personas a lastimar a la marowak para robarse a sus bebes y venderlos, ella hizo todo lo posible pero ellos eran mas fuertes y la mataron e incluso antes de irse se les cayó un huevo quebrándolo en el piso. Yo no creía que era cierto pero cuando tenía 8 me di cuenta de que me equivoque"- conto Valentina

"¿Por qué"- pregunto Kyoya

"porque hace mucho unos chicos de mi vecindario me llevaron a mi y a mi evee afuera de la torre pokemon, me decían que era una miedosa porque no quería entrar porque bueno si tenía miedo pero era más un mal presentimiento que un miedo. Hicimos un trato y ellos iban a ir solo a la planta baja conmigo pero me engañaron, cuando entramos ellos me empujaron, salieron, cerraron la puerta y no me dejaban salir. Yo estaba aterrada y no sabía que hacer asi que tome a evee en brazos y comenzó a buscar otra salida, mientras caminaba veía muchas tumbas de pokemon y algunos tipo fantasma que me hacían caras graciosas, eso me calmaba un poco pero al llegar al penúltimo piso sentí algo"- dijo la chica

"¿q-que cosa?"- pregunto Kenta aterrado

"sentí…. Frio, mucho frio, tanto que podía ver mi aliento, pero después una voz de niño pequeño se escucho por la habitación me dijo: '_vete de aquí'_, pero no me moví, entonces me pregunto: '_¿tienes frio?',_ después de eso me petrifique y me volvió a hablar diciéndome: '_yo siempre tengo frio' 'pero me siento calido' '¿y sabes porque?' 'porque mi mami me da calor', _Al decirme eso vi que frente a mi salía algo pequeño, un pokemon, por lo que note era un cubone pero con el cráneo de un marowak, cuando lo vi estaba llorando sangre y me miraba con ojos tan negros y frios que me daba miedo de solo mirarlo, escuche lloriqueos agudos que hicieron que a mi y a evee nos doliera la cabeza hasta desmayarnos"- dijo la chica con voz cada vez mas baja

"p-por favor d-dime que despertaste fuera de ese lugar, tomaste terapia y no volviste nunca"- suplico Ginga temblando de miedo

"eso desearía con toda mi alma pero no fue así, Estando inconsciente escuche dentro de mi cabeza una voz que me decía cosas bonitas en un tono suave pero en lugar de calmarme sentí un escalofrió que me dejaba sin aliento, después escuche una pequeña y débil melodía mientras esa voz me decía que lo acompañara. Al despertar note que estaba de pie y flotando en el aire, evee estaba flotando también y no nos podíamos mover, alguien estaba usando fuerza psíquica conmigo, pude ver que en las sombras había algo oculto, después de ahí salió un…. U-un hypno que me veía mientras movía su péndulo, no podía hablar, pero empecé a temblar y gritar por dentro, se acerco a mi y después uso su mano para tocar mi mejilla suavemente, tenia tanto miedo y después el uso fuerza psíquica para hacerme girar, después me tomo la mano y me agarro la cintura y comenzó a bailar mientras me controlaba para seguirlo. Simulo como si estuviéramos bailando vals mientras esa música y el llanto agudo de cubone invadían el lugar, no se como lo hice pero comencé a gritar sin control para que me soltara y me dejara en paz, después de gritar un rato mi evee logro vencer la fuerza psíquica haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo y que hypno me soltara. Hypno me hizo a un lado y se acerco a mi evee, me aterre no quería que se acercara a mi primer pokemon asi que intente detenerlo pero me controlo otra vez y me estrello contra la pared. Al hacerlo evee uso bola de sombra contra el pero lo desvió con facilidad uso kinesis con evee debilitándolo pero aun asi corrió para quedar en frente de mi, hypno por su parte lo volvió a atacar haciendo que quedara mas débil que antes, de la nada mi evee no se rindió y permaneció de pie y al hacerlo evoluciono en un espeon, uso velocidad contra el pero no sirvió de nada y lo estrello a la pared junto a mi, yo abrace a mi pokemon despidiéndome de este mundo pero…."-

"¡¿PERO QUE?!"- preguntaron todos con miedo y con curiosidad

"apareció un campo de fuerza alrededor de mi e espeon, cuando el ataque de hypno desapareció vi a un hunter frente a mi, ese mismo hunter era uno de los pokemon que me hizo caras graciosas antes de llegar allí, como los pokemones fantasmas no son afectados contra los psíquicos se me ocurrió un plan y le pedí a hunter que trabajáramos juntos, el acepto y luchamos juntos contra hypno, poco después hypno se teletransporto y hunter me guio a la salida de emergencia, después de eso le ofreci a hunter ser mi amigo y lo capture, el ahora esta en mi casa cuidando de mi familia pero nunca le voy a agradecer lo suficiente por haberme salvado a mi y a mi espeon"- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-"desde ese dia tuve una pequeña fobia hacia los pokemones tipo psíquico, pero después lo supere aunque los hypnos me dan tanto miedo que me petrifico, dos años después conoci a Rox y comenzamos a viajar juntas después de ciertas experiencias, en fin ¿les gusto la historia?"-

Todos estaban temblando de miedo pero después de un rato se relajaron

"s-si, no estuvo mal, pero también me gustaría escuchar ¿Qué fue lo que pasaron juntas antes de viajar?, osea ¿Cómo se conocieron?"- pregunto Yu

"esa es historia para otra noche, ahora a dormir"- dijo Rox

Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir en los algodones gigantes que dejo altaria, sabiendo que mañana bien podría ser un dia larguísimo.

Fin del capitulo 3


End file.
